The Ginger Doctor
The Doctor has regenerated once again. This time, he's finally ginger. Follow the Ginger Doctor on six great adventures in time and space... Revenge Of The Trickster The Doctor picked up alien energy on the TARDIS scanner and decided to check it out. When he arrived, he learnt that the energy was coming from a rip in time which lead to the Negative Zone. At that moment, the Trickster appeared and attacked him but the Doctor escaped. The Trickster harnessed the TARDIS' energy to bring himself out of the Negative Zone. The Doctor decided to fight the Trickster head on but the evil demon threw him into the Negative Zone. Being trapped, the Doctor had to think of a way out and decided to search for a way out. He eventually found another rip in time which led back to the TARDIS. The Doctor managed to defeat the Trickster by using the Sonic Screwdriver to amplify the Negative energy and it sucked the Trickster back into the Negative Zone, swapping him with the Doctor. The Animated Adventure Whilst the Doctor was relaxing in the TARDIS, there was a power outage and a Dalek managed to materalise into the time machine. Trapped, the Doctor quickly grabbed hold of his lastest invention, the Animation Device, and was warped inside. There, he ran through rocky terrians, sandy deserts and a dark sky. He didn't know that he was being followed by the Dalek and it soon caught up to him. The Doctor quickly defeated it though and returned to the TARDIS in reality. He vowed to destroy the Animation Device as soon as possible. Ressurection Of The Master/The Curse Of Gallifrey For some strange reason, the Doctor was having bad dreams of the Master. When the TARDIS landed, he had arrived in the ancient mummy tombs. As he looked around, he got a strange phone call from the Master, warning him that he had returned. When the Doctor turned around, the Master was there already. The Master explained that he had survived there last encounter due to wearing a bullet-proof vest. He scanned the Doctor's mind and found out what he had been up to lately. The Master screamed at the Doctor about the drum beats in his head and he let the Doctor go because he felt like giving him a sporting chance. Whilst running, the Doctor hid in a local cubicle and stressed over the Master's return. As soon as he said that however, the Master arrived. The two had a Sonic/Laser Screwdriver battle but the Doctor lost and the Master knocked him unconcious, stealing the TARDIS afterwards. When the Doctor regained conciousness, he used the Sonic Screwdriver to latch onto the TARDIS' signal and teleported to it's location. That location was Gallifrey itself. The Master explained how it had been hiding in the far corners of space after the end of the Time War as Skaro exploded into a ball of fire. It is at that moment, the Doctor remembered one of the old curses of Gallifrey. If any exiled Time Lord ever returned to Gallifrey, they would be destroyed. This didn't faze the Master and he just laughed in the Doctor's face. The Master runs for it and traps himself in a room, stopping the Doctor from coming after him. Whilst looking through a crack in the wall, the Doctor sees that the Master's body is filled with energy from the Negative Zone. The Doctor remembers what he did to the Trickster and decides to use that tactic again to defeat the Master. But because he isn't in the Negative Zone, the Doctor needs to use the TARDIS to amplify the negative energy. Doing this brings the Master into the TARDIS where he and the Doctor have one final battle and the Master is defeated, disappearing into the Negative Zone. After travelling through the Time Vortex, the TARDIS lands back on Earth and the Doctor walks out, happy to see snow falling from the sky. Return Of The Zygons The TARDIS lands on the Planet Zog and the Doctor immediatley ran outside, with his sunglasses on, to bask in the warm weather. The Doctor scanned for alien life but couldn't find any, even though he had landed in a place where aliens go on holiday. The Doctor decided to scan for all lifes instead of just aliens. He picked up a lifeform of a robot and came across his old friend, K9, who was badly damaged. The Doctor opened up K9's panel and saw that everything had been burnt out and K9 was dead. The Doctor then picked up another signal on the Sonic Screwdriver and followed the trail. The Doctor lost the signal ands decided that he could use the TARDIS to find the signal. He took the lifeless body of K9 with him, thinking that he could repair his old friend. The Doctor began his repairs on K9 and it worked. Whilst scanning for the signal, data came up for the Doctor's old foe, the Zygons. The TARDIS landed and they encountered the Zygon. K9 fired a laser at the Zygon and it melted into the ground, killing it. The Doctor decided to take K9 with him on his journeys in the TARDIS. The Time Agent As the TARDIS is in flight, a Time Agent named Silvertounge appears. He tells the Doctor that he was just drifting through time and ended up on the TARDIS. The Doctor doesn't trust him and decides to use the transmat beam to teleport him away but Silvertounge destroys the transmat, causing the TARDIS to malfunction and crash. The Doctor and Silvertounge run out of the TARDIS but the Doctor throws the Time Agent to the ground, demanding answers. He explains to him that he works for the Slitheen family and they want revenge on the Doctor. With the Slitheen closing in, the Doctor rushes for the TARDIS and demateralises away. TheMJDoctor's Vlogs Three years after the end of the Doctor Who series, Mitchell Morgan would go on to create a series of videos called 'TheMJDoctor's Vlogs'. Throughout the series, a DVD would appear containing the episodes of the Doctor Who Series. In the semi-final episode, the Ginger Doctor personality appears and orders Mitchell to tell his viewers that he is obsessed with Doctor Who. This is currently the last appearance of the Ginger Doctor. Appearances The Doctor's appearance in the series is very young with ginger hair. He is a very happy man but can show his dark side if pushed too far. He wears a white shirt, dark brown trousers, a red tie ad white trainers. He occasionally wears a grey coat. In a promo picture for the series, the Doctor is wearing a blue jacket, black trousers and no tie. The creator of the series, Mitchell Morgan, told fans that this was the original outfit but dropped the idea. Revenge Of The Trickster (2009) The Animated Adventure (2009) Ressurection Of The Master (2009) The Curse Of Gallifrey (2009) Return Of The Zygons (2010) The Time Agent (2010) TheMJDoctor's Vlogs - Episode 29 (2013) The TARDIS The TARDIS also has a redesign in the series. The wall is a light blue colour and a curtain which lets him see outside the windows of the TARDIS. There is a scanner in the corner of the room, next to the main console. There are also pictures on the wall of lost friends or perhaps even family. From the outside, the TARDIS is a strange blue colour and has the Saint John Ambulance logo on one of the doors. Gallery GingerDr.jpg|The Doctor outside the TARDIS. ChasingMaster.jpg|Chasing after the Master. GingerTARDIS.jpg|TARDIS interior. NegativeZone.jpg|Trapped in the Negative Zone. 5.jpg|The Doctor and the Dalek inside the Animation Device. 6.jpg|The Doctor's darker side. Thegingerdoctor.jpg|Promotional Picture (Unused costume) 7.jpg|Promotional Picture (with K9 and Zygon) dr.jpg|The Doctor (TheMJDoctor's Vlogs) unreleasedepisodes.jpg|Proof of the unreleased episodes Trivia *When the series was cancelled, Mitchell Morgan, the creator, would go on to make new videos on a different channel called 'TheMJDoctor Vlogs'. *There were going to be more episodes of the show, including 'Monsters Of Skaro' and 'Christmas With Angels'. These episodes were finished but were never released. *In Episode Six, the Doctor made a reference to Agent Liam from the popular internet web-series, Time Agent. However, these two shows do not share the same continuity. *Mitchell Morgan has said that whilst the series have ended, that doesn't mean the character has. This became true when the Ginger Doctor would appear in the 29th vlog on Mitchell's channel.